


Dog-faced Devils

by cellery



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sans is a Darkner, crackier than spade's ass, dont take this seriously lol, pure unadulterated crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellery/pseuds/cellery
Summary: King Spade is absolutely, dabsolutely not nervous about his dinner with the KNIGHT. He finds that there is an extra special final course that he had not accounted for.
Relationships: King of Spades/Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dog-faced Devils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mag_agles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_agles/gifts).



King Spade must say that he, not even in his wildest dreams, would have expected to see his KNIGHT spread his legs, don a sultry grin, and with half-lidded eyes: “suck.”

———

Their rendezvous had been something he had been looking forward to for a very long time. PATIENTLY, he carried out orders to the utmost, silently yearning to hear from his glorious Puller of Fountains. It was understandable how their meetings were so few and far between. After all, his KNIGHT was always busy, and he was but a single servant in this sect of the Dark World. But! He was loyal, and was rewarded for it, when he received a precious letter, in beautiful penmanship: tomorrow 8:00 PM, dibner.

“Quickly, you fools! He could be arriving any minute now!” 

The throne room was bustling with Rudinns and Hathys scrambling to set dishes down. The table was laden with delicacies lying in wait. Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruit and nuts. Multitudes of hors d'oeuvres paired with creamy sauce. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces, begging to be dipped in spicy concoctions. Countless cheeses, breads, vegetables, sweets, waterfalls of wine, and streams of spirits that flickered with flames. This night had to be perfect; King Spade would make it so.

“Good, good.” As the last of the food was set down, King Spade looked on with delight. He turned back to his subjects, who were predictably quivering before him. Their flinches when he shocked them with a vicious smile pleased him--a competent King needed to rule with fear.

“Your performance was...satisfactory. Now BEGONE!” His voice boomed, galvanizing them to flee the premises, tripping over themselves before the door was shut with resounding finality. Bah. Pathetic. 

Now. Now all he had to do was w—

“seems you got quite a handle on your underlings.” King Spade jolted and spun around. A shadow at the corner of the room greeted him, its entire form cloaked in pitch-black sans a white crescent of jagged teeth. Stretched-thin lips widened, and the temperature of the room seemed to fall. It was a cheshire grin of sorts, the kind that was so wide it was more as if it wanted to eat him rather than say hello.

King Spade attempted to stand a little taller. “M-my KNIGHT! I had not been expecting you to arrive quite so suddenly. Not that that's an issue, of course.” He hoped his smile did not betray his nervousness.

“ah, well I have my ways.” he hand-waved, his head turned to the table that appeared to be groaning with comestibles.

“I hope the dibner is to your liking?”

“uh, yeah. looks pretty scrumptious.”

King Spade beamed and sat down, feeling the weight of the evening settle if only a small margin. His KNIGHT followed suit, making his way to the other end of the buffet. It was an awkward affair, and King Spade didn’t alleviate the situation by choking out a meatball that landed into the roasted bone marrow. His KNIGHT didn’t seem to mind though (“heh, putting some meat on your bones?”) and aside from that incident, the night went smoothly. They discussed matters of the kingdom, and the whole affair was all in all...satisfactory.

“the dinber was great. thanks.” The last plate was pushed away with a light clatter of silverware. Honestly King Spade was impressed. He had heard tales of his KNIGHT’s legendary voracious appetite, but seeing it in person was… something else entirely. 

“hm... i think i’m craving something a little more.”

King Spade felt his insides freeze over. More? His KNIGHT wanted more? THAT WAS EVERYTHING! His KNIGHT interrupted his internal screaming with a chuckle. “nah, that isn’t what i meant. i had something else in mind.” Spade flinched as he abruptly stood up and made his way towards his side of the table. He stopped before him. Then his KNIGHT hugged him: it lingered, his teeth grazed his cheeks, and Spade shivered as warm air met his lips. Sensing no resistance, his hand traveled the distance from his shoulders to his buttocks and touched them, pinched him. He pulled away from him, his knees knocking against each other.

Suddenly Spade was aware of himself with startling clarity. Although he was carried by an uncharacteristically awkward energy, he was of a husky nature, built upon legs with which could carry only him, as he intended to use them. He himself was a glutton by all accounts though he was of a stocky build, and yet he seemed to escape the diabolical restraints of food worship in spite of his avarice. He was tall too (towering over his KNIGHT), something he was ever so proud of and claimed it to be the right mixture of progenitorial prowess coursing his thick veins that granted him such a boon. He had tended to wear his crown as much as possible, its weight only he is capable of bearing. 

And yet, with all his potency, he stood there at the MERCY of his KNIGHT. 

“wanna go somewhere a bit more comfortable?” Spade could feel his brain stutter. Had he heard correctly? Was this really happening right now? He punched himself. His KNIGHT stared impassively as beads of spittle came flying out of his jaw. Hm. Not asleep. “uh, do you need some time, or…?” 

Shocked out of his trance, Spade floundered. “NO! I mean er… I would enjoy that very much.”

“oh. so you’d like more time?”

Realizing his folly, Spade could practically feel his blood pressure shoot up as he attempted to muster a strangled reply. “heh, i’m just messing with you. c’mere, i know a shortcut.” Before he could even gather himself, he felt himself being led to the door which opened to reveal… his bedroom?

Yes, a large spade-shaped bed, looking like a soft prominence of ash; a wash-stand with a gold-laden bowl and pitcher of white iron-ware, and over it an old-fashioned gilt mirror. That was all, except the few portraits of spade-headed darkners that were hung throughout the quarters.

His KNIGHT strode in without missing a beat, making a bee-line to the bed. He lept on and landed with a ceremonious poff. Spade blinked as he gestured him over. Before his KNIGHT, he was unsure of how to act. 

Spade took note of his shadowed face, the slightest outline of sunken eyes, puddles of avarice set about them. His grin, one such extremity which sought to put even his own sharp-toothed smile to shame, succeeded in its purchase to pierce its cheeks. 

“y’know, you really did impress me with your doober back there.” Despite the urge to gnaw on the inside of his cheek that had intensified when they had somehow entered his room, Spade found himself puffing his chest out. 

“so,” His KNIGHT continued, a seemingly wolfish glint in his eyes, “i want to reward you, if that’s alright with you?”

Spade regained his voice, “Please, allow me to pleasure you.” Oh no, maybe that had been too forward? Cold sweat glistered on his furrowed brow. With hands clasped tightly in front of his stomach mouth he constantly fiddled with his knuckles, weaving his fingers in and out of each other.

His KNIGHT—apparently unbothered with his impudence and pathetic display—gave a shrug and spread his legs. “sure, go ahead.”

Heart beating out of his chest, Spade lowered himself to where his KNIGHT was sitting on the edge of the bed. His KNIGHT’s magical signature shifted revealed...Oh. The air was cool and crisp. It made his nipples harden. It probably wasn’t the only thing that hardened.

“well? what’re you waiting for? suck.” Reluctantly, Spade leaned forward down to gain a more appropriate vantage point for the ensuing...act. 

Spade gently walloped his bear hands—these meat hooks are enormous—on his KNIGHT’s buttocks with a resounding smack, and blew on the tip of the head like he’s trying to inflate a dilapidated whoopie cushion, desperate pbpbpbpbpbpbt noises sputtering out like a dying motor.

“uh...what the hell are you doing.” 

Spade wiped off a string of saliva and flashed a shaky smile. “...blowing your penis?” 

(Now, the KNIGHT would be all for turning the other cheek... if they hadn't already both been smacked. So please, reader, imagine the following word in ten feet high letters with light bulbs around the edges, "REALLY?") “...no. ‘blow’ is just an expression. you’re supposed to suck on it.”

Damn it! How could he have made such a severe miscalculation? Spade was mortified. He’s just made an embarrassment of himself in front of the KNIGHT. His KNIGHT. This was definitely going down in his personal hall of shame, right up there with the meatball incident from like five minutes ago and that one time where he absorbed ketchup milk through a sausage and ended up projectile vomiting all over the throne room floor. Oh, and that other time where he yelled “Super Lazer Piss” and everyone in the hall ended up hearing.

Amidst his turmoil, he heard his KNIGHT sigh. “s’alright. i’ll show you how.” 

Spade immediately perked up. “Oh thank you my KNIGHT!”

“alright. so first, gently rub your fingers along the balls, like this.”

“Okay.”

“and then you want to take the whole dick in with your mouth, watch the teeth.”

“Uh-huh.”

“and then you use your tongue to tease the head, not too fast.”

“Mm-ffm.”

“yep, just like that. keep bobbing your head back and forth.”

Wow, he was really doing this; he was sucking the dick of the man who speaks in hands. And the taste of his KNIGHT’s length—it was citrusy, like a grapefruit perhaps? 

He felt a hand firmly grip his scalp. “alright, stop. let me have some fun, can’t let you do all the work, yeah?”

Spade instinctively shifted his position into doggie style, readying his body for the bonestorming of the butthole. He had only dreamed about this moment, doing the devil’s dance with his KNIGHT, their perfect act of darkness. 

Their amorous congress began with Sans sticking his womb broom up Spade’s ass. His KNIGHT acting as both metaphorically and literally, top dog, assaulted him with his friendly weapon, furiously batter-dipping his corn dog. With the cistern of a thousand suns, he shaboinked Spade like a scavenger spelunking the slime cave. Spade gave a hearty moan that probably resonated across the entire castle as his bitch wrinkle was pressure-washed by his KNIGHT’s quiver bone. 

Then, it stopped. Spade’s whine was cut off with a grunt from his KNIGHT, and his ass was now sadly vacant. His KNIGHT appeared in front of him, pushing his back against the bed frame. “throw me a bone, bitch boy.” He licked his chops and eyed hungrily the space in between Spade’s legs, which was then de-spaced with a quick flicker of magic.

Spade’s wenis was as big as an 8 inch hotdog. And, as the famous saying goes, it’s a dog eat out dog world. “it’s eat or be eaten”, Sans grinned wickedly before scarfing down Spade’s shlong. Before his touch, every nerve in his was electrified. His body writhed as he felt his KNIGHT’s expert tongue dart along the underside of his shaft with a raw animalistic intensity. Spade could feel he was about to burst, but like a dog in the manger, his KNIGHT kept him from release. “beg your KNIGHT for mercy.” 

“MERCY!” Spade practically shrieked as his KNIGHT gripped his bome, adjusting his body to have his legs spread along Spade’s thighs.

“hmm... maybe. but on one condition.”

“Y-yes? Anything.”

“put your fingers in my ass.”

And Spade did. And a split-second after, his KNIGHT released the floodgates and bent over to prepare to guzzle down his bepis like a fratboy from Arizona State University because apparently that’s the worst fraternity according to bing dot com.

“I’m coming!” Spade was nothing now, but currents of pleasure, pleasure breathing in and gushing out, caught in the furious riptide of an ocean of pure ecstasy, the orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave, threatening to drown him, promising to carry him out to sea forever, to never let him come back to shore.

“i’m coming.” His KNIGHT stated.

Spade collapsed into a sweaty, gasping heap of fur. His KNIGHT laid down next to him, seemingly no less worse for wear. “you really like swinging that thing around, huh? don’t worry, you’ll get your chance someday.” Spade only faintly registered what he had said, his brain was pretty much mashed potatoes for the time being. His KNIGHT shifted under the covers and curled up against him. Spade leaned into his touch. 

He could forgive a little weakness in the dark.

———

The next morning, a line-up of guards nervously gathered around his doors. “Your majesty, t-the Knight never arrived.”

King Spade grinned. “Oh, he came alright.”


End file.
